Many social network services such as LinkedIn® and Facebook® include “feeds” or “streams” that display various content in reverse chronological order, with newer or more recent content appearing higher in the feed. Such feeds or streams are also commonly referred to as news feeds, activity feeds, network update feeds, status feeds, data feeds, news streams, activity streams, network update streams, status streams, data streams, and so on.